


Lovebirds

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Sambucky, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam and Bucky spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Ask on Tumblr: What do you think Sam and Bucky would gift each other on valentine's day? And where do you think they'd go

“I promise, Buck,” said Sam as he pressed both hands to Bucky’s chest while the pair stood in their bedroom. “You don’t have to go all out or whatever for Valentine’s Day. Just bein’ with you is enough.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as they each swayed slightly.

“But you’re my Sweetheart, Sammy,” he replied with a dopey grin on his face. “I gotta do somethin’ special for my Sweetheart. For my Lovebird.”

“Aww,” said Sam, still totally smitten by the other man, even after being together for almost five years. “C’mere.”

They shared a gentle kiss before embracing one another. Bucky ran his hand up and down Sam’s back while Sam nestled his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Do whatever’ll make you happy, Baby,” Sam whispered. “If you’re happy, so am I.”

…..

“I can’t believe Captain America doesn’t get Valentine’s Day off,” said Bucky as he finished up massaging sweet almond oil into Sam’s hair while they sat together on their bed. Sam was finally home, freshly showered, and relaxed while Bucky took care of him.

“It’s a travesty,” said Sam, as he shifted so that he could kiss Bucky. “But I’m glad you didn’t plan anything where we need to go out. Do you know how many selfies with couples I took today? Too many.”

Bucky laughed a little as Sam eased into his arms, his back pressed to Bucky’s chest. The soft candlelight looked warm against their bare skin. Bucky hummed some tune from his youth that he couldn’t really remember properly as Sam let his fingers dance over Bucky’s flesh arm.

“What was Valentine’s Day like when you were younger?” Sam asked, relishing in the feeling of having Bucky’s lips pepper soft kisses to his shoulder.

“Not like this,” he replied, before kissing Sam’s neck. “Not half as good as this. Couldn’t really get up to much with any fellas, like out in the open, but I did give out a few cards to some gals. Pretty things with Cupid or Lovey-Dovey birds on them.”

“Did you love any of them, y’know, the girls you gave cards to?” Sam asked as he entwined his fingers with Bucky’s.

‘’I thought I did,” Bucky admitted as he rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “Truth is, I was never in love with them, with anybody, until I met you.”

“Baby, oh my God. You’re so –”

“Romantic?”

“Yes,” Sam replied, bringing Bucky’s hand to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles. “And sappy.”

“Only for you,” Bucky proffered, kissing Sam’s neck again before whispering, “My Lovebird.”

Sam felt a delightful shiver course through his body.

“What about you? What was Valentine’s Day like for you when you were young?”

“Always landed on a scale of boring to a mess,” said Sam with a laugh that vibrated through Bucky’s chest. “Like, in middle school, they used to get us to make cards for our classmates and hand them out.”

“That sounds awful.”

“I know, right? So, anyways, the year I realized I liked dudes, I realized I _really_ liked this one boy in particular.”

“I hate him already,” said Bucky, causing Sam to slap his arm playfully and chuckle.

“Baby.”

“Sorry, go on.”

“Right, so I liked him, and my lil’ goofy gay ass decided to write him a Valentine, sign it with a heart from _Sam W,_ and give it to him, in secret, of course.”

“I mean, I hate this guy, but that’s kinda cute,” said Bucky as he held Sam tighter. “How’d it go? Did you get the boy?”

“It went great, for him and the _other_ Sam W in the class: Samantha fucking Wilmington,” said Sam as both he and Bucky cracked up laughing.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” said Bucky as he kissed the side of Sam’s face. “You’re too good for him, anyway.”

“You’re so right,” said Sam jokingly as he sat up and searched the floor for his bag. “Okay, enough shootin’ the shit, let’s exchange gifts.”

Bucky reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a neatly wrapped, rectangular box. Sam kneeled on their bed and held a small suede pouch in his hands.

“You go first,” said Sam, looking somewhat nervous.

Bucky smiled at him and then handed the box over. He watched as Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw the small silver chain with the pendant and charms hanging from it.

“Buck, this is so beautiful,” said Sam, holding the chain up to get a better look. There were two little birds sitting on a branch from which two charms hung: One with and engraved ‘S’ and the other with an engraved ‘B’.

“They’re lovebirds,” said Bucky as he gestured for Sam to come closer so he could fix the jewelry to Sam’s neck. Sam straddled his lap and kissed him before whispering his thanks.

“They’re gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous,” said Bucky as he drew Sam into another kiss. They rested their brows together a moment before Sam spoke.

“Remember when we first started workin’ together on missions, and you called me _Birdie_ and not _Falcon_?”

“I was tryin’ to flirt with you, Sammy.”

“Yeah, I know, and I liked it,” Sam replied with a roguish grin. “But I do sort of have this interest in birds.”

“You used to fly around with mechanical wings and call yourself _Falcon_ , Sweetheart. I kind of figured,” said Bucky with a little chuckle.

Sam rolled his eyes, smiled down at Bucky, and then said, “Well, did you know that back in the day people believed that birds chose their mates on Valentine’s Day, their forever mates?”

Bucky grinned up at Sam and shook his head.

“I didn’t know that.”

“It’s probably where the term ‘lovebirds’ comes from,” said Sam as he ran one hand over Bucky’s hair. “Anyways, here.”

Sam held the little pouch in his palm. Bucky took it and the opened it up. He poured the contents into his own hand, and a plain gold wedding band fell into his palm. He looked up at Sam with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Sammy?”

“It – it was my Dad’s.”

“Sweetheart.”

“I want you to have it, Buck.”

“Sam, are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my whole life,” he said, closing Bucky’s hand over the small band. “You’re my family, now. I love you and I choose you as my forever mate. This doesn’t have to be anything more than a gift –”

“This is everything,” said Bucky as he peered down at the ring once more, tears welling in his eyes. “Sammy. This is everything. And I choose you, too, Baby. I choose you, too.”


End file.
